generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Consortium
The Consortium is a powerful organization which supports Providence and functions as the superiors of Black Knight. They seem to provide funding for Providence and the Nanite Project. Members Current * Roswell * Reddick * Anthony Haden-Scott * Xanubian * Black Knight (Vostok's replacement) Former * Vostok (deceased) * Unnamed member History Background The Consortium members were not too keen on the idea of dying, to this end they discovered the Nanite Project which was in desperate need of funding. In exchange for access to their vast resources for the project, the members would receive the promised immortality. However, the successful dry run with Rex Salazar convinced them that the nanites had even more potential. To this end they had the project scientists further experiment with the potential of the nanites as a weapon, providing their mercenary operative Black Knight as another test subject. The scientists eventually cracked the dominion or "god" code in the form of the Meta-Nanites, five nanites which grant control over gravity, matter and anti-matter, energy, time and mechanics if someone were to join them together. However, the scientists working for the project soon realized what the Consortium were planning and triggered the Nanite Event to spread the nanites all around the globe. The nanites randomly activated inside their hosts, transforming them into EVOs, often monstrous creatures. They created Providence to deal with the EVO menace and find the Metas. Sometime later after the discovery of the amnesiac Rex Salazar and the accidental nanite bleaching of White Knight were interpreted as progress and the Consortium increased funding for Providence. Season One Dark Passage One member of the Consortium opened Doctor Gabriel Rylander's package as the device turned him into a temporary EVO and it's been stated that similar packages were sent to other high ranking people, i.e. the Consortium. The effects of the device soon wore off turning the man back to normal, albeit severely traumatized and driven insane and thus ejected from the group. Doctor Rylander explained that the Nanite Project needed more funding, so he and the other scientists brought in the Consortium for funding, which he claimed was their biggest mistake. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Season Two Lions and Lambs White Knight was seen in a video conference with his then superiors, the Consortium. They demonstrated a great deal of interest in the enhanced Breach. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Three Back in Black Rex confessed to Black Knight that he wasn't aware that White Knight had superiors. Black Knight mentioned them as "layers". 3.01, "Back in Black" Black and White White Knight revealed that the Consortium wished to use the Meta-Nanites to take over the world and to become gods. Black Knight was also willing to take down her own superiors if she possessed the Meta-Nanites herself. 3.07, "Black and White" Target: Consortium During their briefing section, White Knight had informed Six and Rex about the members of the Consortium. One by one he revealed the names, occupation, and the importance of their membership. Jungle Cat brought the former member. Though he had been cured, he was not fully recovered from the trauma he experienced. The Providence Defect Group had decided to keep him there to questioned him about the Consortium. Meanwhile, in the place where Providence assembled the devices to restart the Nanite Event, Black Knight called the Consortium to report her progress with the nanite research. They were impatient and skeptical with her information. Later, when the place was shaken, the Consortium were all escaping, except Vostok who was later eliminated by Black Knight. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Endgame, Part 1 and 2 The Consortium refused Black Knight's request for membership, but she used her powers to force them anyway. After retrieving the three meta-nanites currently in the hands of the Providence Defect Group and the final one located in the body of Rex Salazar, the Consortium had the nanites installed into their bodies. However, Van Kleiss sabotaged the process so that the Consortium would only have one-fifth of their full power and as a side effect they were all transformed into bio-mechanical EVOs. The group took their frustration out on Rex who they blamed for what went wrong, eventually combining into one EVO to fight him. Rex was saved from death only by the arrival of his allies. The Consortium used their powers to go on a rampage across the globe, crushing all opposition in their way. Despite all the power they had, they wanted the full power of godhood and ordered that the nanites be removed and properly reinstalled into their bodies. Van Kleiss anticipated this and used the opportunity to try to install the Meta-nanites into his body, only to fail miserably as the Metas were programmed to work only for Rex. Rex used his temporary godhood to reprogram every nanite on the planet, thereby curing nearly every EVO, with the exception of the Consortium who were able to escape it with their powers. Trivia * Two of the Consortium members, Reddick and Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, are voiced by the same actor, Robin Atkin Downes. References Category:Groups Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Consortium